2036: The Trials of Aurora
by DarkWaterr
Summary: Continued from 3x07. Kara doen't think she will be able to get over Mon-el. Having returned after 7 months with a wife and a new life, she doesn't know where she belongs anymore. It doesnt get easier with two weeks passing. But a new threat may change that fact. A girl, a girl no-one knows or remember is messing up their world and for some reason she, Kara and Mon-el are connected.
1. Chapter 1

"Kara, this is Imra Ardeen, my wife."

Kara POV:

It replayed over and over in my head. His voice, the voice I had longed to hear for over seven months, repeating the line. Over and over.

My wife, my wife, my wife. It wouldn't stop. I would wake up some times from dreams of Mon el, dreams of what would have been our wedding day, turning into theirs. I would walk down the aisle, Alex by my side, and exchange the vows with Monel. But then I wasn't up there, instead I was in the crowd, watching the love of my life and the love of his connecting in marriage, in kids, in forever. I would wake up crying. I would wake up hurt.

For over two weeks I had tried to make sense of the situation to no avail. No matter how many nights I survived, no matter how many days I watched them in the DEO, my mind refused to accept the truth. He wasn't mine anymore, he was hers. Alex tried to console me, with both of us having broken hearts it wasn't easy. We would spend most of the night watching old movies, drama, comedies, action, anything but romance and anything but musicals.

It was weird how even though I wasn't accepting the facts, my life continued. I was still a reporter, still Supergirl, still an agent of the DEO. I would still go out and live. But I was hollow inside, and seeing them didn't help.

Imra and Monel were, whether I liked it or not, living at the DEO, living together as man and wife in the DEO. I had to see them every day, converse with them and work with them. I had to be friends with them. I had to tolerate them. They were here, and they weren't going anywhere.

Two weeks. Two weeks of torture. Two weeks of the rest of my life.

The DEO was quiet this morning, having already stopped a car chase and a house fire there wasn't much going on in National City. Winn sat by the computer, typing away, Alex and Jonn talked by the monitors about any upcoming threats and Monel stood by a computer screen, going over the current events of the past seven months.

I sat too, swinging around in a chair waiting for any alerts on the big screen. Looking back at it, it wasn't the best idea to take today as a day off from work. Lena knew that Monel has returned with a new girl and was extremely supportive, giving me as many off days as I wanted, but with nothing to do I was stuck in this room with the man I wanted to avoid. It wasn't working out.

"I am so bored!" Monel shouted suddenly, causing Winn to jump in his seat. I would have laughed at the smile that spread across Monel's face. I would have.

"Well Monel, as sorry I am for your boredom, until you are up to date with all the mission files of recent months, your field work days are over." Jonn answered in his usual calm tone.

"Blah blab la bla blah." Smiled Monel. He looked over to me, the smile disappearing. He held my eyes for a few seconds before looking away, a guilty look in his eyes.

With my face turning red I quickly got up to leave the room to compose myself, before Winn spoke.

"Wow, wow, wow, team we have a hit!" He called, bringing all of us over to his screen which showed a large map with a red hue blocking the view in the right hand corner. "Mr Winn over here has found us a snack, a high percentile of Beta Radiation in the Central Desert forty miles from mid-town." He was grinning now. "Suddenly appeared with no warning, can someone say possibly alien?"

"High level of Beta Radiation?" This from Alex. "That's used for screening and medical purposes, what is it doing out in the desert? Do any alien races have any specific uses for it?"

"Not that I know of, but from what I can tell this dose is incredible high in electron count and rising in each moment. The mass of the radiation should not be able to hold such a large dosage." Winn answered.

"Probably best to check it out." Jonn decided. "Supergirl travel there this instance and let us know if anything seems alien."

"On it." I said walking towards the exit.

"Wait, wait, doesn't she need back up?" This from Monel. "I mean we don't know if this could be dangerous, it isn't something you see every day."

"You haven't finished the case files." I said, not looking him in the eye. "You're not authorised for field work."

Monel looked hurt by my words, but what could he expect. Did he really think I wanted to spend any more time with him than was necessary?

"For a routine stake out he will be fine." Jonn decided. "Backup could be helpful."

Unable to argue I nodded and carried on walking towards the exit, fully aware of the shadow of the man I once loved trailing behind me.

The desert looked as you expected it to be, wide, long, yellow. Nothing new or out of the ordinary. The air smelt the same and the sun was clear, nothing to describe as unique.

Monel stood slightly behind me, he was crouched down to the floor, feeling the sand for anomalies. I, standing next to him was x-ray visioning the area to find nothing.

Beta radiation, what we were called here for, wasn't making any difference to the environment, no trees were dead or plants crisped, if the scanner was right the radiation was being contained. But by what?

"It normal." Monel said, standing up. "Absolutely no difference in anything. Shouldn't something be happening?"

Before I could answer I felt something under my feet. Light and small but something. Definitely something.

"Monel, something isn't r-"

BOOM!

A noise loud and piercing filled the air. Low pitched and deafening it sent us both to our knees covering out ears.

"What the-!"

Before an explanation, in front of us appeared a blinding light, white and purple and red and black, bright and growing, expanding whilst the noise continued. It hurt, geez it hurt.

The light seemed to move and focused around a spot about 100 metres away from us. In the centre was a miss-formed figure, round and long. The light moved around it, moved through it, moved with it, as if the figure was controlling it.

The sound and light carried on climbing, reaching unbelievable heights and depth. Over to my right Monel was on his knees, his eyes twitching and ears bleeding, my hands were starting to feel numb as well.

Just as we were both about to all to the floor, the light and sound began to retract, slowly at first but then all at once. In its place it left a circle, black and smoking, about 12metres in diameter. The circle was filled with odd and unusual markings, all burning and smoking.

But what left me stunned wasn't the markings or the strange vibration in the air, it wasn't the piercing ringing in my ears. What left me stunned was the figure in the middle of the circle. A human.

A girl with long golden hair reaching her slender waist lay in the middle of the circle. Her pale skin lit up by the sunlight and her tall, athletic body curled into a ball. Her eyes were open and showed her piercing green eyes, her chest was rising slowly.

"Supergirl, Supergirl, come in, can you hear me!?" Jon's voice rang through the radio.

I looked over ta Monel who was staring at the girl of maybe seventeen, he looked up at me, confusion and disbelief in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I hear you." I answered not taking my eyes off the girl. "Um, we found something, something new."

For all around us the world was up in smoke, the ground and air burning. All, except the girl.

WELCOME EVERYONE TO MY FIRST STORY, I'M REALLY EXCITED TO SHARE IT WITH YOU.

FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS!


	2. Chapter 2

Monel POV:

The girl lay quietly in her bed. The last two hours had been a blur of tests, instructions and running back and forth between the room the girl was currently in and Alex's lab. Alex, in her natural habitat, ran tests upon tests pf the girl with the little they could use. The stranger's skin was not penetrable by a knife or needles and her looks did not give any specie definition. Using only a hair sample, Alex was busy at work figuring out who and what this girl was.

As for Kara, after delivering the stranger back to the DEO way ahead of me, she now paced the room back and forth, her usual scowl on her face, placed whenever she was confused or unsure, her hands on her hips, as if ready to take on the world.

It was hard for me to look at her, after 7 years it was never a possibility for us to meet again, and yet, here we were. A part of me wanted to go to her, to hug her, to tell her everything was okay. I wanted to laugh with her again and watch old musicals, I wanted to go over to her apartment and just lie with her whilst she slept and watch her in her peaceful state. A part of me wanted to somehow go back 7 years and just live the life I always wanted with her. That part of me, was almost all of me.

But I couldn't, I had Imra, I had a life which had nothing to do with Kara. I've lived in a different place and loved a different girl, and I do truly love Imra, I don't question that. But I also love Kara, no matter how much I've changed. Kara had taught me to be a good person, and I am and have been for the last 7 years and part of that is due to Imra. Most of that is due to Imra.

I remember arriving on Earth in the 31st century, Imra had been my nurse, the one who cured me from lead poisoning. She was kind and friendly to me, inviting me into her life for I had no one. She loved me as a friend way before she loved me as a boyfriend, I owe her everything and love her with everything.

"Nothing." Alex whispered. Kara stopped pacing and made her way over to her sister, placing a hand on her shoulder. "There is absolutely nothing in her DNA which suggests she is not from earth. She has the right cell counts and blood levels, her body accepts this world's air. And yet there seems to be so many things that suggest she is not from earth." Alex held up a diagram. "Her body absorbs the sun rays even faster than Kryptonite's, her potassium levels are through the roof and her cell walls are encased with a geo-substance I have never seen before."

"But that's impossible." Kara stated, walking over to the golden haired girl. "One can't be both. And you should have seen the girl in the desert, she was withstanding some serious power. How can we not know of her species?"

"Not all species in the universe are identified." Called a voice from the doorway. Jonn entered with Winn in tow. "She could be of a new species, or of a forgotten one."

"But she has the same physical complication as humans," I said, swinging my chair round to face the group, "there aren't that many species which can do that."

"Maybe a shapeshifter?" From Winn, as usual he was playing around with a tablet in his hand.

"No, I would have been able to detect that from my hair tests." Answered Alex. "She's something else."

Before we could ponder on the subject at hand, Winn's device released a small buzzing sound, bringing our attention to him.

"Oh, guys, we have a bogie." He said in an excited voice as he fiddled with his tablet. "Down on 21st street, unidentified alien wreaking havoc on civilians. Seems to have the same physical composition as cattle. Cows and bulls and stuff. Oh, this guy is nasty, very big, and very strong. Um… OH! He just took out a phone box, now why would he do that?"

"Supergirl, Agent Mon el, this one is on you. I want this sorted and stopped immediately. We can worry about the girl later." Jonn stated as he stormed out the room, Alex and Winn in tow.

I looked over at the sleeping girl before my gaze led me to Kara. The look was back, the look that says let's take on the world. But another look was mingled with it, a look of disdain and being uncomfortable, and a look of sadness. I realised that look was because of me.

"Okay, alright. Let's move out." She said, masking her face as she made her way to the door. I watched her for a moment, the power and strength behind her steps.

"Okay." I whispered, looking at the girl one more time. "I guess I'm now authorized for field work."

As I began to move towards the doorway, I didn't notice that the girl's eyes were beginning to open.

 **HI GUYS,**

 **HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kara's POV:

The alien down-town wasn't a hard task at all. Once Monel and I had taken confused its senses with our speed it didn't take long to trap it in a corner and knock it out cold for the DEO to come and pick it up.

With the job done and no injuries on site, after talking with the police and a few people who were scared there was nothing left to do but return to the DEO.

"Monel, I think we can go back to-"

I was cut off as Monel wasn't behind me. The street I was in was filled with activity and noise from the police and fire trucks. People were scattered around taking pictures and the news was there, holding interviews and videoing. Monel had been behind me a moment ago when we had knocked out the alien. He was the first to reach a pack of civilians who were close to the action and make sure they were okay, but now. Gone.

I took off slightly in flight to see if I could find him with a Birdseye view. I was right to do so as I found him standing on the top of a skyscraper a few blocks over. As I landed I watched him, he hadn't realised I found him yet. He stood near the end of the building, the night was dark but the city was filled with light which cast shadows upon his chiselled face. His hair, which was slightly longer than 7 months ago moved with the wind and his clothes moved freely around him.

It hurt to see him like that. He looked the same as 7 months ago. He looked beautiful.

"So much changes." He said as I began to walk towards him. "In the future I mean." I was next to him now, looking out at the city that we both now call home. "Do you know that in the future cars are nonexistence, now everyone just uses a hypo-train to get around?" He was smiling to himself, as if he was telling a joke. "There was one time that I tried to get across town and by mistake ended up in Nevada."

"Really?" I questioned, enjoying the fact he was sharing this with me.

"Yeah," he whispered, "I ran out of credit so I couldn't make my way back and ended up having to call Imra-."

Silence.

"Sorry, I know, well, I guess…" He said as he turned towards me. "I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine." I answered quickly. "It's just fine." I said quietly as I began to walk towards the centre of the building.

"Kara, really-"

"Monel its fine." I said turning towards him. "She's your life now and you can mention her, I mean she's your wife for god-sake. Don't let me stop you from talking all about her."

"That's not what I was trying to do."

"Then what were you trying to do!?" I asked walking towards him. "You thought you could just tell me about the last 7 years of your life avoiding the conversation we both know we need to have. You thought we could just go back to having a friendship as if nothing happened. Guess what Monel, something happened!"

"I know that!" He shouted. His hands went to his hair, pulling on it a bit. "But what do you want me to do Kara? Say I'm sorry? I can't do that. It was 7 years!"

"Yeah it was 7 years! And how many of those years did it take for you to hop into bed with another girl?" I felt tears in my eyes.

We stood staring at each other for a moment, both their faces mad.

"That's not fair." Monel whispered. "I woke up on a planet 400 years in the future. I woke up alone and afraid and scared. I didn't know anyone and everyone I loved was gone. Everyone. I had already been through that once with Daxom and then again with the new earth. I was completely alone and Imra took care of me, accepted and loved me for me. So yes, in 7 years I moved on. Believe me you would have done the same."

Silence.

"How long?" I repeated, my voice barely auditable. Monel's face fell. Tears rimmed his eyes and his mouth frowned. "Just tell me how long."

"Kara…"

"How. Long?"

Silence.

"6 months" he whispered.

Silence.

That feeling, the feeling that I had held inside for 7 months, the feeling of loss and sorrow and burden and pain all went away. Every tear I cried and every bad dream I dreamt disappeared, anything and everything I knew of us, of the time we spent together and the love we shared became ice.

And all that was left was anger.

"I'm sorry." He said, unaware that my mind was racing to fast to even comprehend what he was saying, "I'm sorry, but what do you want me to do?" His eyes were pleading. "It's happened, it's done. I'm with Imra now. Maybe I should have waited longer but I was lonely and I missed you and she was there for me. I can't leave her now, she's my wife."

I don't know what I would have done after that. I don't know if I would have punched him or screamed at him or kissed him or ran away from him. I don't know, but I think, looking back, punching him would have been a good idea. And I would have punched him hard, beyond hard if it was not from the voice from my radio.

"Supergirl, Supergirl, come in. It's an emergency." The voice belonged to Alex. "The girl, the girl from the desert, she's escaped."

 **I LOVE FIGHTING SCENES!**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

 **FEEL FREE TO REVIEW WITH ANY QUESTIONS! X**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI GUYS!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**

 **QUICK NOTE: I HAVE DECIDED IT WAS JONN WHO CALLED SUPERGIRL IN THE LAST SENTENCE OF THE LAST PART, NOT ALEX.**

 **YOU'LL SEE WHY NOW!**

Girl's POV:

The last thing I remember is the look on their faces looking down at me as the world around us was destroyed.

I remember the look of sadness and grief stricken across the faces of the ones I cared for and loved.

I remember the final words, the final goodbyes as they sent me on my journey.

I remember my mission and my purpose, the reason I was born.

I remember watching them cry as my eyes slid shut.

I remember, I remember it all.

But the thing I most remember is the burning.

The unstoppable, aching, beyond painful burning that surrounded my body as I let go of all I knew. I remember feeling as if my skin was being peeled away from my body, bit by bit, piece by piece. I remember the screaming and crying which must have been mine. It was only me here. I remember every nerve beings set on fire by the imaginary flames created to taunt and exhume me.

I remember it all.

And I remember when the agony stopped.

…

"Okay, alright. Let's move out"

"Okay."

There was a pause. I felt someone's gaze on me.

"I guess I'm now authorized for field work."

It could have been days, it could have been weeks, it could have been months when the burning stopped. It was as if someone had flipped a switch, turning off the suffering and pain. It was as if someone had been forcing my eyes shut for a hundred years and had finally decided to let go.

You know when you open your eyes to brightness after hours of closing them? You know the strange hues that appear in your vision?

That didn't happen to me.

From the moment I opened my eyes my vision was clear. It was precise. It was pure. I could see I was in a white room, filled with beds and blinding lights. There were chairs and tables spread around, a notice board here and a computer screen there. I noticed that the walls of the room, one which was a window, were smooth and untouched. This was a hospital, or a laboratory, or an observatory. I noticed it all. Including the sound of voices.

Many voices, far away and near. I assumed we were in a building, a large one. People worked here, there were too many people not to. I sat up in bed, moving my aching muscles. This room was unfamiliar, I had not been here before. It was not the place I started. I should be in a desert, why am I not in the desert? And what am I wearing?!

Looking down as myself I say I was in a long white gown, all that separated it from my skin was my underwear. Someone had undressed me. Someone had taken me here.

I saw my usual clothes on the seat behind me, my black jeans, white vest and biker jacket folded in a neat pile next to my black boots. My necklace was still around my neck. But my ring…

MY RING!

Where was it!? How could I have lost it!? I had to find it. NOW!

I sprang out of bed, quietly not to draw attention to the people outside the room. From the windowed view I could see this room was high up, on a second floor that was open and you could see down to the lower one. I dressed quickly, silently, virtually invisible. With only minutes to spare, I quickly made my way throw the tablet that lay on a desk.

Information. On me and my biology, a hair sample had been analysed, at least they couldn't draw blood. But I wasn't too bothered by their feeble attempts of tests, they wouldn't find anything. I was more interested in the date.

 **05-12-2017**

I breathe I wasn't aware I was holding passed out of me. My head, my heart, my body, felt lighter, free. I had made it, on time. Now I just needed to escape.

I moved slowly towards the opening in the glass wall, the noise and activity seemed to localize near the centre of the building, bellow me in a raised circular platform filled with curved desks and screens. The men and women I could see all wore the same black outfit, an army looking top and black cargo pants, topped with army boots. They all worked with a sense of urgency, a sense of determination, some carried guns, but most walked with colleagues, holding conversations or drinking coffee.

I made my way down a passage way after from the hub, the corridors were complex here, all long and grey walled with many openings for interlocking sections. Even my vision couldn't make sense of the spirals and tunnels, so I opted for the safest course.

Up.

The corridors continued for 10 minutes before I found a flight of stairs, within that time I had snuck pass perhaps 20 or so armed guards. From the way they stood and positioned themselves, I could assume I was in an army complex, most likely extra-terrestrial, whoever had found me and brought me here knew I was different. If an ordinary man had found a girl collapsed he would most likely take me to a hospital.

This was not a hospital.

I climbed a few flights of stairs, luck must have been on my side as no one in this place seemed to opt for stairs over a lift. When I finally reached an end I moved onto the closest corridor to my right, it was long and just as narrow as any other but it was also empty. Empty is good.

Or, it was good.

As I passed a third door, it opened wide and unalarmed. Out stepped a petite girl with Latin colouring. Her short black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and she wore comfortable clothing. Behind her, into the room, I could see what looked like a small, untidy apartment, with the bed unmade.

It took her a moment to notice me, he eyes slowly gliding up my body to reach my eyes. For a moment we stood there, taking each other in. I knew if I wanted to I could disappear, but her eyes didn't seem dangerous, they didn't seem untrustworthy.

What a stupid mistake.

"Wait, aren't you-"she began as her thoughts became clear and her mouth slowly opened, alarm hit her face. "You're the girl from-! "

She didn't finish her sentence as I turned and ran back in the direction I came. I had been discovered because of my stupid mistake. I could sneak pass 20 guards but not one ignorant mortal!

I was aware of the woman calling out for the guards, aware of the sirens and beeping that filled the corridor. I was aware that the woman was chasing after me, failing miserably to match my speed.

"Wait, hold on-."

As I turned the corner back to the staircase the women reached me and pulled on my shoulder. I was turned around by the force of it. Okay, so this women was not a mere mortal.

"I'm not letting you go-"

She didn't finish her sentence as I dropped low and swept her feet from under her with my leg. By surprise, she fell heavy on her back before flipping herself up ready in a fight stance. She leapt forward with force and tried to punch me in my chest. I side stepped her locking my arms around her neck, taking us both down. She recovered quickly and delivered a blow to my stomach, knocking the air out of me. Before she could deliver another blow I moved on top of her, using her weight to propel me into the air and land a kick to her knee as she knelt down.

With an agonised cry the women stood up and moved towards me again. Pushing me into a wall with her arms on either side of my neck. A crack could be heard as the concrete behind my back began to crack and loosen. I quickly flipped us over so her back wall against the way and grabbed her by her collar and slammed her into the wall, unaware that her head would hit first.

She fell to the floor, her face bruised and blood occurring on her forehead. She was weak and tired and had a possible concussion.

"Let me go." I stated, my voice coming out strong but with a hint of concern. She would survive but I didn't want her hurt. "This is isn't your fight."

She looked up at me, her brown eyes piercing but dropping. She moved as if to hit me again but found herself sinking into the floor.

"What are you doing to me?"

A simple question, with a complex answer. I let the concrete floor around her bend and twist to support her body, securing her in a safe position and immobilizing her, so she couldn't come after me.

"I'm helping you." I answered quietly, crouching down to her. I slowly moved my arms over her cuts and bruises, allowing the oxygen and water molecules to surge and heal around them. "Just stay still."

When she had recovered, her mind was clear enough to look up at me with questionable and astonished eyes before they began to slip into a restful and healing sleep.

With the woman comfortable and healed, I moved over to the stairs which was beginning to fill with soldiers and armed men. I took a deep breathe, touched my necklace, felt the finger which used to hold my ring and stood ready.

So far, my plan sucked.

…

Seven, eight, nine, twelve, seventeen, twenty.

They kept coming, running, fighting me in synchronized battle moves which were easy to predict. Most of my fighting was done with my arms and legs, only a few times had I had to use more than that, but only in subtle, so they wouldn't detect anything.

A wisp of breeze to set them off balance or a minor pain in there leg to slow them down. Occasionally a mixed up thought placed in their heads. Nothing permanent, but everything needed. Everything I was doing and causing had a reason, had a purpose.

I was in the hub I saw earlier now, there was about thirty five agents left circling me. The agent at the front had a feminine figure, tall and slender, from under her helmet which hid her face I could see short coppered-colour hair sticking out. She held a gun in her hand even though she had fired many bullets beforehand to no avail.

"Stand down child." She said in a soft voice muffled from the helmet. She obviously wasn't getting the message. I was getting out of here, one way or another.

A lone agent moved towards me with strife. A large man with heavy combat boots pushed forward, ready to deliver a blow to my head. Moving quicker than anyone could see, I moved my body behind him and raised my leg to deliver a painful blow to his back. Before he could realise I had somehow disappeared before his eyes, he was on the floor clutching his back.

I would have felt bad for him it I hadn't felt a sharp pain in my lower left arm. I looked down to see the first draw of blood. The woman from earlier now held a large alien looking weapon. Its base was metallic like metal but the base and hole held a green glow of energy admitted from the bullets which would not be found on this earth.

Blood dripped down my arm as another bullet hit my right leg on the upper thigh. I sank to the flour before another bullet could penetrate my usually impenetrable skin. I knew that green hue, and I knew what it could do to me, I had too many pass experiences with it. I could feel the strength slowly leaving my body as the substance entered my bloodstream, I needed to heal myself, but I needed a moment for that to take place and something told me these people were not the patient bunch.

The women's defensive stance told me that much.

This was not the plan, not at all. These people, whoever they were, had taken me away from my mission, my purpose, the whole reason that I left everyone and everything I loved just to save them. I would not be stopped by some immature humans who happened to land themselves with some serious alien technology.

I didn't want to hurt anyone but I didn't want to fail. The latter was more important.

I stayed down, making the woman believe that she had me beat. I began to shake and curl into a fragile and scarred ball. My fake sobs sent shudders through my body, creating a believable illusion. I seemed weak and defenceless. I seemed innocent.

And I seemed to have fooled her.

Alex's POV:

"Hey," I said, as I walked slowly over to the now frightened child.

Her long golden hair had moved to cover her lovely face. It was weird to think that this beautiful teenager had taken down almost all the DEO agents in a few minutes. She didn't have a mean face or create a feeling of danger. Her bright face and long body seemed to display a sense of comfort and safety, not hate and anger. Her body was shaking as she began to cry in her curled up ball. I stepped closer, ready to give her a helping hand, sure that this child didn't want any more fighting than I did.

"It's okay, we get you were just trying to protect yourself. We won't hurt you, why don't you just tell us-. "

BOOM!

I wasn't prepared for the blast that she emitted. I, amongst her fellow agents were thrown backwards from the shire force of it.

I hadn't realise that the shaking from her body wasn't from crying, instead it was from the girl's ability to store a mass amount of energy within her and let it out in a deadly attack.

Whilst I was flying through the air I could see the innocent girl, she was still on the floor, her knees below her, but her hands were spread wide in front of her, emitting the power I could feel knocking the wind out of me. The energy wasn't exactly coming from her long and feminine hands, instead it seemed to flow from every part of her body, like an expanding, exploding, critical aura out of control. It was hard to place the colour of the mass energy as it was blinding, but it seemed to have hues of blue amongst the earth shattering white. The energy was both invisible and visible, spiritual and physical, deadly and lively. It was as if I was seeing the whole thing in slow motion.

The girls face showed her emotions clearly from the centre of the energy. Her eyes were wide and dangerous, the calm green had been replace with a vibrant orange, glowing and alive. Her beautiful faced was masked with anger, fear and determination, her mouth was wide and her teeth blaring. She was fully in control of what she was doing, and what she was doing was impossible.

When I finally hit the floor I didn't really feel any pain. It was as if the energy had weakened my body to such a level that the idea of pain was no longer a concept. My arms were trapped by my chest and my legs were spread before me. My eyes were open, as they had been through the whole attack, but my helmet had fallen off and my face was revealed to the girl.

She had risen now, her energy had shrunk back to her, and was making her way towards the exit where my body lay a foot away from. As she passed me she paused and a look of shock and guilt crossed her face. She knelt down to me, took my messy hair away from my face and placed it behind my ear. Her beautiful face was saddened as a single tear escaped her eye.

"I'm sorry Alex." That was all she said as she stood up and walked out of the exit, leaping into the sky.

I couldn't question how she knew my name. I was too weak to comprehend anything. I wasn't comprehending when Jonn found me 10 minutes later. I wasn't comprehending when he cradled me in his arm and I wasn't comprehending when he spoke.

"Supergirl, Supergirl, come in. It's an emergency. The girl, the girl from the desert, she's escaped."

 **WOW THAT WAS LONG!**

 **HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

 **THAT GIRL HAS SOME SERIOUS POWER!**

 **WRITE A REVIEW WITH ANY QUESTINS!**

 **XX**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS I KNOW THIS IS INCREDIBLY SHORT BUT I WANTED TO GIVE YOU SOETHING FOR THANKS GIVING! NOT SURE IF I'LL BE ABLE TO WRITE TODAY SO HERE IS A LITTLE SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER X**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

 **(EVEN THOUGH IM NOT AMERICAN)**

Monel's POV:

The DEO was whirlpool of movement. Everywhere you looked you could see uninjured agents running around helping the injured agents recover and heal. Injured wasn't really the right word, none of them had cuts or bruises on them, no blood was drawn except a little on the raise platform. But the agents weren't normal, they were all unconscious or close to, it was like all their energy had been taken out of them and left them sleeping.

The moment we arrived at the DEO Kara was running over to her sister, she was in Jon's arms, her head flopped to the side as if she was sleeping. But her eyes were open and alarming and her mouth was moving.

"Alex, Alex!" Kara shouted as he lightly patted her sister's face. Her face was contorted with pain, her eyes saddened.

"I'm okay." Alex said in a low voice. She moved her body so that her head now rested against Jon's torso. "I'm just tired." Her eyes highlighted that fact. "I just need-. "

Her voice faded away as she passed out into a restful sleep against Jonn. With little to do, Jonn carried her towards the medical room which once held the girl that had caused all this mess.

"How could one alien do all this?" I asked to Kara, knowing there was no clear answer.

Heavy silence ran through the air. It only took us a moment to realise that the fight we had just had was going to affect whatever sort of relationship we had in the long run for a very long time.

"I think I should-. "

Kara was cut off by the urgency of the voice that spoke next. Jonn and Alex who were about to leave the room fell short as Alex's voice rang out sharp and clear before she lulled into another sleep.

"Supergirl!" She said, grabbing everyone's attention in the room. "She knew me."


	6. Chapter 6

**I HAD TIME!**

 **YAY!**

Monel's POV:

I walked along the corridors as I made my way back to my apartment. It was on the top floor of the DEO building and was relatively small but provided comfort and familiarity to myself and Imra. I hadn't seen Imra yet since we had arrived back at the DEO, I assumed as a nurse she was helping the unconscious agents who were affected in the attack.

It was odd being in the DEO with Imra. For over a year I had become a key member of the team within the agents, but now back, I was about as useful as the cleaners. I wasn't up to date with any of the case files and people didn't talk to me the same way they use to. They felt some alliance to Kara or didn't know if they should ask about the life I had lived for 7 years.

It was beyond uncomfortable and the awkwardness with Kara didn't help. I couldn't blame her but it didn't mean I liked it. I didn't even spend that much time with Imra at the moment, I was always in the main hub trying to get reacquainted with the team and the dynamics. Even Winn, who I always thought of as my best friend didn't really talk to me anymore unless he was addressing the whole group like this morning.

I was stuck between two worlds, two lives, two girls and I couldn't seem to please either of them.

As I climbed the final steps I was surprised to find concrete and dirt along the floor. Next to the largest pieces of rubble, the wall was caved in, a hollow hole marked the wall deeply and painfully. The hole was about the size of my torso down and extended all the way to the floor and continued into the floor for a few more feet. Almost like a ginger bread trail, the dust and rubble continued down the corridor that led to my apartment. I had no idea what had caused it but it wasn't there in the morning.

I was about to go down stairs and ask someone about it when I heard a low moan coming from around the corner. Sceptical but curious, I slowly moved to position my body to view where the noise was from. Before I could see anything drastic, a flash of movement caught my attention, confirming my idea that someone was behind the corner.

Ready to attack, thinking it might be the girl from earlier coming back for more, I charged towards the corner to find-.

"IMRA!"

She was lying on the floor with her back against a wall. Her face, normally bright and cheerful held looks of pain and aggravation. She seemed unhurt, no blood to be seen, but her clothes and hair messy and dirty. I quickly ran to her, crouching down so my face was just above her and took her face in my hands. Her eyes opened slowly, as realisation occurred she stretched up and through her arms around my neck, hugging me with force. As she leant up I saw that the back of her red trousers where stained black, the same colour as the concrete on the floor.

"Monel." She said quietly as her began to cry against me.

"What happened?" I asked as I let her rest against the floor as I checked for injuries.

She told me about her experience with the alien girl we had picked up in the desert. How the girl was outside her door and tried to run. Imra, crazy Imra had tangled with her and ended up here, on the floor and breathless.

"Geez Imra, you had no idea what she could have done. Why did you run after her? You don't have any training!" I said as I finished checking for injuries that were non apparent on her body.

"I know, it was stupid." She admitted, she had regained some strength whilst she walked and was sitting cross legged next to me by the wall. "But Mon, this girl… I don't know. She was incredibly strong, stronger than anyone I had met but she wasn't vicious. She had strategy and was precise, only hitting me to disable me, not hurt me. She didn't want to hurt me, she only wanted to escape. And she had these, these, these…" her face twisted in a confused expression.

"What?"

"Powers." She answered staring at me in the eye. "These incredible powers. She healed me. When she hit me against the wall her face was so pained and upset, like she was upset about causing me pain. She leant down next to me and instead of continuing to hurt me she placed her hand over my head which was killing me and healed it. She healed me! She had just fought with me and then healed me! And when I tried to get up she, well, she _moved_ the ground around me, securing me in place in the floor to keep me upright and to stop me from following her. She MOVED the floor. She could have killed me and she decided to heal me! And she didn't even secure me for long, after I had woken up from healing it took almost no effort to escape the hold."

Great, Imra had decide to praise this girl as some amazing being who was some incredible hero for healing her _after_ hurting her.

"Imra." I said patiently. "She hurt a lot of agents, almost all of them. Just because she decided to show mercy to one person doesn't mean she if off the hook."

She didn't seem to accept that, her face pained and confused. She leant closer to me and rested her head against my chest. She stayed for a moment and breathed heavily. She then held her head up so our noses were almost touching. I thought she was about to kiss me, something I didn't know if I wanted or was comfortable with after my argument with Kara. Instead, to my relief, she whispered.

"Mon." Quietly and delicately. "You don't understand, she looked… I don't know. I felt like I knew her, knew her face. Not like we had met but as if she had a place here. Like she had history here. She was so familiar… I don't know what it was."

Before I could answer, argue, or reassure her, Jon's voice ran clear through the speakers.

"Field team to the infirmary, I repeat, field team to the infirmary. Agent Danvers is awake and has information."

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

 **WHAT DO WE THINK ABOUT IMRA? ARE MON EL WITH HER!?**

 **LET ME KNOW!**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING AMERICANS!**


	7. Update

**HEY GUYS!**

 **REALLY SORRY I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE RECENTLY.**

 **I KNOW I UPDATED ABOUT ONCE A DAY LAST WEEK AND THAT WAS AMAZING!**

 **BUT I'M IN FULL TIME EDUCATION AND SO DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH TIME!**

 **FROM NOW ON EXPECT WEEKLY UPDATES XX**

 **THANKS GUYS XX**


End file.
